User blog:Zoomer3539/Papa Louie: Savory Prophecy- Day 1, Pepper Road
This is a remake of my old and unfinished series, Geekout. This series takes place in Summer 2014. Georgito's Palace Dining Room; 7:25 P.M. Papa: Hey, bud. Thanks for bringing pizza for my party. Roy: No problem, it's on the house. Yui: Great party, you guys! Nick: Yeah, I love this song! Rudy: Roy! Roy: Hey, Uncle Louie. I'll be right back. DJ's got a problem. Rudy: Hey, Roy. There's some kind of problem with the speakers. Roy: Oh? Rudy: It sounds like this speaker's AMP is on Volume 5, but it's on Volume 10. Can you help? Roy: Yeah. Just go to an ear doctor. (plugs ears and walks away.) (lights go out) Rudy: ...hey, Roy! There's another problem! Utah: What's going on? Timm: Who did that? I was moonwalking and almost tripped! Prudence: I'm scared. Papa: Nobody panic! I'll just flip another light switch on. (flips ten times) Okay, that's weird. ???: Mwahaha! Marty: Why does that voice sound familiar? Papa: I know that voice too. It's- Radley: Radley Madish and his crew! All: AHHHHH!!! Radley: (mocks) Ahhhhh! It's so scary I'm gonna DIEEEEEEEEAAAANYWAY, I've come to show a little magic trick. Presenting, my partner, Count Illusherbet! Illusherbet: And now, a card trick. (holds out order tickets) Louie, pick a card. Louie, I mean Papa: Uh, okay? (picks card) What do I do with it? Illusherbet: Just keep it! I'll guess it anyway. But don't look at your card yet. In fact, EVERYBODY can get a card. Kahuna: Why should we? Mandi: What's the catch? There's always a catch with villains. Xandra: Plus, you only have, like, five cards in your hands. James: Yeah, that's what's wrong with that. Illusherbet: Ha, that's okay. Radley, the rest of us and I have more. Boss, Cherryl, Shroomina, Breadlioz, Sarge, Chester? Hold them out for the public! (Minions hold out more tickets) Willow: What the heck? I'll take one. Tony: Yeah, what's the harm? Trishna: I want one! Captain Cori: Hey, mine says Taco Caverns! Cooper: Mine says, Olive Garden! Is that where the next party's at? I'm not buying the breadsticks! Radley: Well, if you say so. (snaps) (Portal appears) Papa: What is that?! Radley: Oh, don't you remember it? You went to Munchmore three times in one of these babies! Remember? Pizza, Burgers, and Sundaes? But, this place isn't Munchmore. I think it's called...Cherryl? Cherryl: It's called Lotsbite. Radley: ...Lotsbite! Papa: Oh, so this is just another Platforming adventure for ol' Papa Louie. Shroomina: That's the plan. Hehe, if you survive and all. Chester: Up top, girlfriend! (they hi-5) Radley: (everyone's sucked into the portal except for Papa Louie.) Now, before I let you go...I want to tell you something. Papa: Grr... Radley: I just wanted you to know that I'm the hero of this whole operation. Papa: You'll never be a hero, Radley Madish. You're just a kidnapping, menacing radish villain, and you'll stay that way forever! Radley: Maybe, but...in my defense...you don't know anything. (snaps) Papa: Hey! Wait! (gets sucked in) (Cherryl throws him a book) Papa: What- Location Unknown; Time Unknown ???: Um, excuse me... Papa: Huh? ???: What happened to you? Can you hear me? Papa: *cough cough* Who-? ???: Are you okay? Here, try some of this. Papa: *gulp* Hmm...this isn't bad. Wow, now I don't feel tired anymore! What is that stuff? ???: It's my homemade Pepper Soup. I grow the peppers in my garden. Papa: It's delicious! Who's the chef? Saul: My name is Saul Sage. Welcome to Pepper Road! I'm one of the Ancient Thirty. Papa: Ancient Thirty? Is that a drag race? Saul: What's a dra- NO! It's a group of thirty people with a long history. Do you mind? Papa: I've got time. Saul: Ahem... A long time ago, thirty children were given up so their families could survive. Our Emperor made the decision of families giving up their children, but the Empress felt our pain and created the Ancient Thirty. The Ancient Thirty were granted the power to see into the future, give powers to others like the Empress did us, and finally, have eternal life. The Thirty were so joyful, that they showed their powers to the rest of Munchmore at our Annual New Years Festival. Once we did, everyone thought it was witchcraft and drove us out of Munchmore; even our families. Pretty soon, the Ancient Thirty found a land outside of Munchmore they founded, called Lotsbite. Lotsbite became populated with more people everyday, but as great bands do, the Ancient Thirty split their ways and created 30 states of Lotsbite. There were two other states; Toasted Ranch and an unnamed state created by an anonymous. Did you get all that? Papa: ...Yes. Saul: Good! I tried to tell you the short version. Papa: The...the short version is 159 words? Saul: Really? It's 160 when you include "Ahem". Papa: The point is...what am I supposed to do? I just remember being sucked into that portal, and he gave me this book. The...Savory Prophecy? Saul: (gasps and bows) May peace enchant your soul, O Hero. Papa: May Modern English Slang enchant your soul, O Unenlightened. Saul: No, you don't get it. Read the first page of the Savory Prophecy. Papa: It's a journal, not a book? Who wrote it? Saul: No one knew. Some say it was the Emperor. Some say it was the Empress. And some say it was one- or all- of the Ancient Thirty. But just read. Papa: "Whoever holds the Savory Prophecy shall free everyone from their chains and defeat an evil being." I'm not a hero. I was captured several times. Saul: Un-der-dog. Un-der-stand? Papa: I-don't-care. Un-der-stand? Saul: You-are-rude. Papa: Sorry, it's just I'm a little stressed out. Hang on, did you say you could give powers to people? Saul: I could. But the Empress took our powers with her to Heaven. Papa: Okay...but I should get going. Saul: Good luck, Hero! Take this Food clock to tell time. Papa: What a weirdo. But a good chef! *gasp* That's it! Papa's Pepper-Souperia! (what the heck is wrong with this clock?) Pepper Road; Cheese Time (11:00-11:59) P.M. Papa: What a lovely road! And it smells spicy. Like Taylor's house. Old Spice ain't working for him. Mailman: Read all about it! Pepper Road gets some unexpected visitors! Papa: Let me see one of those! Mailman: That'll be 5 Radish Coins, sir. Papa: Okay. I think I see one over there! Mailman: Where? Right there? Papa: (takes newspaper and stuffs it in hat.) False alarm, it's just a yellow pepper. Mailman: Oh. Have a nice day. Papa: (reads) "Pepper Road Gets Unexpected Visitors. A strange chef with a big mustache and a girl with braids and green clothes come to Pepper Road via Warp Key portal. The only witness who saw the two come to Lotsbite was a member of the Ancient Thirty, Saul Sage. 'I talked to the girl first, but she didn't tell me her name. The man was next, and he never said his either. They both fell out of the portal at different times; the girl at Donut Time (10:00-10:59), and the man at Cheese Time.'" Papa: That's Yui! I have to save- Oh, look! It's an ad for Gummy Burgers. "Flavors come in Strawberry, Peach, Grape, Pepper. Call 1-800-DIE-PAPA to purchase your Gummy Burger." 1-800-DIE-PAPA? Oh no they did-n't! That must be Radley's ad. (tosses aside) ???: Hhh.......hel...me... Papa: That girl! ???: Is...that you, P...Papa Lo....Louie? Papa: Yui? Yui: Help... Papa: What are you doing? Yui: I was...knocked out...by Radley... Papa: Are you hurt? Yui: I'm fine...I just got...on my arm... Papa: Your arm? Ah! It's pink! Yui: It's Radish...Fever. He...gave it...to...me...I'm...a bad... Papa: Yui! Yui, talk to me! Yui: ... Papa: (feels heart) Good, she's not dead. But I need to find a way to heal her. (Yui disappears) Papa: What? Yui? YUI!!!!!!!! Where did she go? *sigh* There's only one way. Go forward. Pepper Road, Sarge's Castle; Pie Time (12:00-11:59) A.M. Papa: What an ominous castle. (lightning bolt strikes above castle) Papa: And a cliche one at that. Hmm...it has a keypad. Welcome to the future, medieval times. Where have I seen 11 numbers before? Man, I'm hungry. I should have kept that newspaper, then I could dial that number for the Gummy Burgers...hey, wait! 1-800-DIE-PAPA! That's 1-8-0-0-3-4-3-7-2-7-2! Hey, it worked! Sign: Welcome, traveler, to the castle of Sarge. If you make a disturbance, right then will he charge. Papa: And while we're rhyming, he is very large. But seriously, I need to stay quiet. (two onions walk by) Purple Onion: I'm thinking about getting a bassoon. Brown Onion: Good for you. Isn't that Papa Lo- Purple Onion: Shh! We need to stay quiet! Remember the sign? Brown Onion: I know. But watch this... (steps on Papa's foot) Papa: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! OWIE OWIE OWIE OWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWWWWWWWW!!!! ...ouch. (rumble) Onions: RUN! Papa: Those jerky onions! They make me want to cry! Pun TOTALLY intended. (thumbses up at a camera and tooth shines) Sarge: What are you doing here? How'd you get inside? Papa: I...I figured the combination. You aren't so good at Mastermind, are you? Sarge: Hey, did you read the sign? Papa: Yeah, why? Sarge: MY sign. Papa: (reads Sarge's sign) "No eating, drinking, chewing gum, or texting in Sarge's Castle." Oh, sorry. I'll put my phone up. Sarge: Just for that... (throws pepper bomb) Papa: Watch it! This is my only clean apron! Sarge: (mocks) Oh, my sweetie 'n' pretty lil' apron! Oh, whatever will I do? Papa: You know, I can see you in a tutu. Sarge: (pulls out large pepper bomb) You know, I can see you in a coma. Papa: Whoa! Sarge: You can't stop this now! Your pizza paddle can't block Crushida Bombs! Papa: He's right...I can't hit the bomb back, or it'll explode on my paddle. But in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack...I had a special skill I used with my... Sarge: (throws) Look out, Papa Pooie! Papa: ...Chef Hat!!!! (jumps and floats) Sarge: What the- Papa: Haha! (keeps floating forward) Just try to get to me, Sarge! Your hat is made out of- (splats on wall) Sarge: Ooh! That's gotta hurt. Papa: That's it! I'll just be like Ninjoy. Sarge: Who's Ninjoy? Papa: (slides down the wall and wall jumps; spins and slaps Sarge with pizza paddle) Sarge: Ow! (gate opens) Papa: Sweet! Smell you later. Sarge: (after Papa leaves) Sure. You can smell me later. If you can take another breath, that is. Pepper Road, Inner Castle; Pie Time (12:00-11:59) A.M. ???: Who is it? Papa: I recognize that voice! ???: Yours too! Papa Louie! Papa: Greg! ???: Greg? No, it's Cooper! Papa: Oh. Sorry. Cooper: Thanks for saving me, Papa Louie. Papa: No problem. Cooper: Oh, did you find anyone else? Papa: Oh, that's right...Yui... Cooper: What happened? Papa: She was hurt on the ground, and then just faded away. Cooper: Is she DEAD? Papa: I don't think so. Humans don't die in Munchmore. Cooper: This isn't Munchmore, I think. Papa: Enh. But are you hungry? I can get us some gummy burgers! Cooper: Yeah! Use my phone. Papa: 1-8-0-0-D-I-E-P-A-P-A... Cooper: Wow! Whose ad is that? They must hate you. ???: Radley's Gummy Burger delivery! How can I help you? Papa: I'll have two Pepper and two Strawberry gummy burgers please. ???: Where should I meet you? Papa: (sees sign that says, "Olive Garden") Meet me at Olive Garden. ???: That'll be $10.80. Papa: Alright. Thanks. Cooper, we're meeting the delivery lady at Olive Garden. Cherryl: Hey, Radley! We've got a delivery at Olive Garden! Radley: Excellent! You go give them their lunch and make them give up their breakfast. Cherryl: Sir! (leaves) Radley: And I'll stay here training the new recruit. What did you say your name was again? Yui Bolt: Yui Bolt. So Yui's on Radley's side now? What did Radley mean by "he's a hero?" And what's up with these Ancient Thirty? Find out on the next part; Savory Prophecy- Day 2, Olive Garden! Category:Blog posts